


OKROPIEŃSTWA FANARTÓW- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Horrorki [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John odkrywa teraz fanarty, które na nieszczęście, Scotland Yard odkrył wcześniej. Część 3 serii o fanach. TŁUMACZENIE</p>
            </blockquote>





	OKROPIEŃSTWA FANARTÓW- TŁUMACZENIE

Oryginalny tytuł: The Horrors of Fanart  
Autor: RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley  
Link do oryginalnego opowiadania: s/8056422/1/The-Horrors-of-Fanart  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

 

„Hej, John, sprawdź to, jest całkiem niezłe, może by się podobało mamie, na jej kartce urodzinowej? H."

Kiedy John kliknął na podesłany link, był przygotowany na coś albo totalnie w stylu Harriet (dziwne, szalone, zwariowane, tylko odrobinę bardziej normalne, niż Sherlock) albo coś straszliwie kwiecistego i przesłodzonego (tak, jak ich matka).

Nie spodziewał się rozwiniętego rysunku jego i Sherlocka przytulających się nago! Z furią napisał jej maila: Harry, próbujesz zafundować matce atak serca?

Pełna furii odpowiedź Harry brzmiała:  
Nie próbuję; a ty nie zaprzeczasz tym razem?

John postanowił nie zaszczycać tego odpowiedzią. Wyglądało na to, że ignorując Harry doprowadzi ją do szaleństwa bardziej skutecznie, niż próbując się z nią kłócić. Dlaczego wszyscy sądzą, ze jestem gejem? -myślał z wściekłością, kiedy sprawdzał stronę, która podesłała mu Harriet. Poza jednym mizianiem, które odbyło się po to, żeby fanki dały im spokój, nie zrobili NICZEGO, co by sugerowało, że są czymś więcej, niż przyjaciółmi.

Niektóre rysunki na tej stronie były naprawdę dobre, sporo talentu włożono w te szkice i obrazki. Niektóre Lestrade'a były równie dobre.  
Połowa innych obrazków była typowymi romantycznymi wyobrażeniami, które nastolatki zdają się lubić (zakładał, że to nastolatki, miał nadzieję, naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, że ktoś w jego wieku łączył go w parę z detektywem), niektóre rysunki były bardzo ładne; niektóre powodowały, że chichotał pod nosem. Było parę gdzie skrzyżowano ich dwóch z innymi fandomami. Podobały mu się te, na których Sherlock spotykał Doktora, nie byłoby mu nudno z nimi dwoma, kłócącymi się stale. I nie miałby nic przeciwko wypiciu filiżanki herbaty z którąkolwiek z towarzyszek Doktora- spróbowałby ją przekonać, żeby umówiła się z nim na randkę- z którąkolwiek, oprócz Donny, która przypominała mu za bardzo jego siostrę.  
Drogi Jezu, pomyślał, zamieniam się w fankę.

Nagle drzwi się otwarły z hukiem i John szybko zatrzasnął swój laptop. Nie chciał, żeby detektyw dowiedział się, co właśnie oglądał. Nie żeby ten podstępny łajdak nie rozpracował tego, mruczał do siebie.  
-Co robisz? -spytał go Sherlock.  
-Nic! –John szybko skłamał.  
-Nawet nie będę się przejmował tym, czy ci wierzyć, czy nie.- powiedział bez wyrazu. –Ale jeśli masz oglądać porno, mógłbyś to przynajmniej robić na osobności, w swojej sypialni. Pani Hudson czasem tu wpada. A teraz wkładaj swój płaszcz, było potrójne zabójstwo i Lestrade potrzebuje nas na posterunku.  
Ignorując jego bełkotanie, Sherlock wciągnął na niego płaszcz i zaciągnął swojego tak zwanego najlepszego przyjaciela za nadgarstek (John był pewien, że najlepsi przyjaciele nie powinni tak się traktować, jak Sherlock traktował jego) na zewnątrz mieszkania, żeby go wrzucić do czekającej taksówki. Doktor wysilał się, by sobie przypomnieć czemu właściwie nie chciał cichego i spokojnego życia.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce ich szczęki opadły w połączeniu szoku, przerażenia i niepokoju. Cały Scotland Yard był wytapetowany -tak! wytapetowany!- ich Fanartami.  
-Żałosne! –detektyw uśmiechnął się szyderczo, kiedy zdzierał rysunki. –Scotland Yard nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, niż drukować te obrazki i przyklejać je wszędzie?  
John jęknął i zaczął pomagać przyjacielowi zdzierać je ze ścian.  
-Oczywiście, że nie; i dlatego właśnie tak często nas wzywają. Ci imbecyle byli tak zajęci zabawą na swoich komputerach i szukaniem zawstydzających obrazków, że nie robili nic innego, by pomóc rozwikłać sprawę. Żałuje, że ludzkość jest skazana na taką, byle jaką, ochronę.  
-Och! To jest po prostu okropne! –powiedział John trzymając źle narysowany obrazek. Przedstawienia na nim byli dwaj sklejeni razem mężczyźni- jeden z długą linią, która oczywiście miała być częścią męskiej anatomii, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna był przechylony przez linię, która mogła być biurkiem, albo czymś podobnym.  
-Kto to narysował?  
-Oczywiście Anderson, który ma taką samą ilość dojrzałości, talentu i inteligencji, co złota rybka. –powiedział Sherlock wyrywając Johnowi rysunek i mnąc go, zanim wyrzucił go za plecy.  
-Sherlock. – John zbeształ go. -Nie ma powodu obrażać złotych rybek.  
Popatrzyli jedne na drugiego i wybuchnęli histerycznym śmiechem. Trudno było to zakończyć, kiedy już zaczęli i nagle John zaczął się dławić własną śliną, co sprawiło, że Sherlock musiał zastosować na nim chwyt Heimlicha.  
Zobaczyli jasne światło flesza, co kazało im przestać i obrócić się; zobaczyli Sally uśmiechająca się z zadowoleniem i trzymającą aparat fotograficzny.  
-Nie mogę się doczekać, aż to przerobię fotoshopem.- parsknęła, zanim wybiegła. Nastąpiła chwila napiętej ciszy, gdy do Sherlocka i Johna docierało, co się stało.  
-Mogę ja zabić? –spytał Sherlock ponuro.  
-Nie, jeśli ja ją dopadnę pierwszy. –zabrzmiała równie ponura odpowiedź Johna.


End file.
